


The White Room

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Abuse, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Porn, Rescue, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baltimore Detective, Anthony DiNozzo, has just come off a long undercover mission when there's a knock at his door, which he soon regrets answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Kidnapping, drug abuse, physical abuse.

Tony knew it was a mistake before he opened the door. He’d been away working deep undercover for over six months and hadn’t ordered a pizza. Barely arrived home, he’d removed the slipcover from the couch, grabbed a beer from the refrigerator and had settled down to watch a movie. He was planning to order a pizza, but hadn’t done it yet.

The opening credits were still playing when he heard a knock at the door. The only explanation he could think of was that one of his neighbors was welcoming him home. He had been wrong.

The moment he’d opened the door and recognized the beautiful blonde, his eyes had widened. “Crystal, what are you doing here?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

Tony made an attempt to bar her entrance. “It’s really not a good time.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet. But I don’t think you really want a scene out here in the hallway. Do you?”

Tony was still sizing up his chances when one of Crystal’s two extra-large body guards pushed him back through the doorway, leaving it open for the others to follow them through. The other body guard closed it and stood in front of it, blocking the way if Tony attempted to make an escape.

Crystal walked slowly around the room, inspecting Tony’s art and DVD collection. “You’ve been a very bad boy.”

“I was doing my job,” Tony replied, after being pushed down onto his couch.

“So, your job was to break my heart and arrest my father?”

“I never asked for you to fall in love with me. And your father is a bad guy.”

“I love my father very much.”

“I know you do, but he has committed a lot of crimes. He will have a trial. A jury will decide if he goes to jail or not.”

“For your sake, you should hope that he does not go to prison.”

Tony grinned slightly. “With the evidence we have on him, he’s going to be in jail for years. Behave yourself and they may let you visit him.”

Crystal nodded and Tony felt the first blow to his chin. 

“Why don’t you have him shoot me? It’ll be faster.”

This time it was Crystal who smiled. “Now what fun would that be? I grew up with the eye for an eye mentality. It’s how I was raised. My father is imprisoned, so it’s only fair that you be imprisoned.”

“What?” asked Tony, unable to stop the cocky chuckle escaping from his lips.

After crossing the room, Crystal leaned over him. “I’m having you put away.”

“Yeah? For how long?”

“For as long as my father is in jail.”

“Good luck with that.” Tony wondered what they had planted that might put him under suspicion. He was a good cop with a clean record and they had mafia ties. What could they possibly have on him that would stick?

Before he could react, the two bodyguards were holding him down as Crystal approached. “This won’t hurt one bit,” she promised as she withdrew a syringe from her purse. “I aced giving shots at nursing school.”

Tony barely had time to put up a struggle when he felt his strength quickly fade away. 

Hours later, he blinked his eyes open. His mouth felt dry. Within moments, he realized he was naked and lying on a metal table. Once his vision adapted to the light, he realized he was in a very white room. Along one wall was a row of raised observation windows with dark, tinted glass. Tony wondered who was on the other side, watching down on him.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Tony managed to sit up and look around the room. There were a few locked cabinets, also white, but not much else in view, beyond the observation windows. Off in one corner of the room was a small wire cage, like a dog’s kennel. It wasn’t immediately obvious where the door to the room was, as there was no handle to be seen.

The swishing sound of the door opening caused Tony to whip his head around. Four people entered, dressed in white Tyvek suits from head to toe. The only things visible were their eyes.

“What do you want from me?” he asked as he slid off the table and nearly lost his balance. 

He hadn’t made it far before his arms were grabbed and he was physically moved across the room, where he was pushed against the wall. His wrists and ankles were cuffed and chained to the wall, offering him no chance of escape.

“What do you want?” he repeated as he continued to struggle.

An intercom clicked on. Tony immediately recognized the voice as Crystal’s. “I want what you took from me.”

Shaking his head, Tony still felt groggy from whatever she had given him that had knocked him out. “How long have I been unconscious?” he asked, as his stomach growled.

One of the four people in the room began pounding his fists against Tony’s body. The others soon joined in the beating. A few minutes later, Tony was bloodied, bruised and hanging by his chained wrists.

Before the four people left, Tony was released from the wall, dragged across the room and shoved into a small cage. He was left naked, shivering from the cold with his wounds unattended.

The lights in the room were left on. Every few minutes, Tony could feel the air conditioner kick on and cause him to shiver. His stomach growled and he wished there was a clock within view so he would have some notion of the passing time.

At seemingly random times three or four people in the clinical white suits would appear, drag Tony from his cage, chain him up and beat him. He wasn’t certain if it was the cold, the loss of blood or the fact he hadn’t been given anything to eat or drink, but he felt light headed. Eventually, the beatings barely registered.

Other times only one or two would come in and blast him with a hose. It left him feeling chilled, but was the only water he had access to. After they would leave, he would find himself licking droplets from his cage and his own skin.

Tony considered asking for food, but was sure his captors knew of his hunger and thirst and were denying him sustenance on purpose. “A bullet would be faster,” he teased.

“Train him to be the dog that he is,” said a voice over the intercom. Tony recognized it as Crystal’s.

“Come on, Crystal, let’s talk about this,” pleaded Tony.

Before he could say another word, duct tape covered his mouth. “Lesson one, no talking,” demanded one of his captors. “Lesson two, you are not good enough to walk like a man, but must crawl on all fours like the dog that you are.”

Too weak to struggle any more, Tony lay still on the floor and closed his eyes. The next time he awoke, he was back on the metal table, strapped down with an IV running into his arm. The duct tape across his mouth prevented him from complaining.

This time he was lifted up and placed onto the floor, quickly discovering that his hands were covered. When he tried to question it, his words were muffled. As he attempted to get onto his feet, he was struck by a stun gun.

 _“This is not good,”_ he said to himself.

A moment later a leash was clipped to a chain that had been wrapped around his neck when he was knocked out. The two men half dragged Tony around the room for several minutes, using a short pipe or the stun gun when he failed to follow their directions.

After a while, one of them looked to the tinted windows and asked, “Is that enough for today?”

“Break him,” Crystal said over the intercom. She sounded pissed.


	2. Chapter Two

Days passed by as Tony grew weaker. At one point, the duct tape was removed from his mouth, but another length was wrapped around his eyes. He found that if he did anything correctly, he was given a small morsel to eat. It wasn’t much, but seemed to quell his hunger slightly. He was certain his stomach had shrunk since he’d been taken.

About the same time, they began leaving a bowl of water in his cage. Being constantly poked in the arm with IV needles was getting old. Sometimes he was dragged from his cage and beaten, other times he was given a shot and he found himself waking up on the metal table, wondering what had been done to him while he was unconscious. A wave of relief always washed over him when he found that all of his limbs and his cock were still intact.

One day he awoke to feel fingers running through his hair. It had grown long, he could tell. Sometimes they allowed his facial hair to grow for a few days, but every so often he would wake up on the table to find that he had been shaved.

“If you’re done with him, why can’t I have him?” a male voice asked.

Tony was certain he’d heard it before.

“Crystal, come on.”

“And what use do you have for him?”

“You know I shoot pornos. He’s a handsome guy.”

Tony recognized the voice now, Crystal’s younger brother, Eduardo.

“I don’t want him rewarded with sex. Not with women anyway.”

“That’s the beauty of it. Gay porn is hot right now. I have the perfect guy to match him up with. He’s a total alpha male. You can give the guy one of those drugs that will make him hard and he’ll bang Tony for hours. I could make a lot of money from it. I’ll even give you half.”

“Sure,” Crystal said. “Sounds like just what he deserves.”

Crystal was laughing as she left the room. Tony felt the sharp pain as the duct tape was removed from his eyes. Even as he tried to keep them closed, they began watering.

“Too bright,” Tony managed.

Eduardo punched him hard across the jaw and rolled him off of the table, allowing him to fall onto the floor. Turning away from Tony, he gave instructions. “I want him fed. It’s okay if he’s bruised up. Some guys get off on that sort of stuff.”

They still gave him shots. Since Eduardo took to overseeing his care, it was rare that he felt his mind was straight and alert.

“What are you doing to me?” he mumbled.

Another zap from a stun gun quieted him. 

“There are times that silence is not only golden, but it may even save your life,” offered one of his tormentors.

The next time Tony awoke, he was in a different room. It was small with padded walls and a floor drain. There was no furniture in the room and Tony found himself sprawled out in the middle of the floor.

He felt numb and his mind had trouble processing the new space. Remaining on all fours, he slowly crawled around the room, checking out the corners. Once he made his way around the four walls, he collapsed in the last corner and curled himself up into a ball, never realizing the restraints to his hands had been removed. 

The beatings had ceased. The only thing that broke up the monotony was the plates of food occasionally shoved into the room. It was never much, but at least it was something. Tony wondered why he bothered. He’d given up hope that he would survive the ordeal. Surely his precinct believed he’d been killed and his body dumped. If they had a clue where he was being kept, surely he would have been rescued by now.

One day, he blinked his eyes open and saw another man sitting in the room with his back against the wall. A tray of food had been shoved through the door.

“They left food, if you’re hungry,” offered the man.

“No, thanks. You go right ahead,” replied Tony, certain the man was a hallucination. Since Tony didn’t believe he truly existed, he didn’t think he would actually eat much of the food.

Remaining back in his corner, Tony watched as the newcomer split the food in half, taking half of the sandwich, eating half of the soup, half of the chips and drinking half of the fruit drink. There were two cookies on the tray. The man only took one.

Tony kept his eyes on the man as he made his way across the room and ate the other cookie.

“You should eat,” suggested the man.

“What do you care?” Tony shot back. The other man was older, grayer with sparkling blue eyes. Tony wondered if his own eyes still sparkled, but imagined they didn’t.

The man finally made a move. Crossing the room slowly, he sat beside Tony on the floor. “We need to get out of here,” he whispered.

Tony laughed as he chewed small bites of his cookie. “Sure. Let’s go. I’m ready whenever you are.”

“My name is Gibbs,” the man informed him. “NCIS.”

“What’s NCIS?”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Services,” he said slowly.

Tony listened to the words. It wasn’t something he knew before. How could his hallucination know something he didn’t know? “Gibbs, you say?”

“Special Agent Gibbs. I was working a case and got separated from my partner. I haven’t seen him since I was grabbed. I’m hoping he got away.”

“Detective DiNozzo. I spent six months working deep undercover. The guy I was watching, his daughter took a liking to me. At least until I was pulled out and they arrested her father. I don’t know how she found me, but she showed up at my apartment one night with a couple of goons. I woke up here.”

“This is not a nice place. This is the first time they put me in a cell with someone else.”

“Same here. They’ve kept me drugged up though. Crystal is a registered nurse. She’s been shooting me up with something.”

“They make you fight?”

“Fight? No. They chain me up and beat me. They don’t give me much food, either.”

Suddenly aware of his nakedness beside the dressed man, Tony shivered. The other man wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders and began rubbing his arm. 

“Where are your clothes?” he asked, glancing around the room.

“I have no idea. They’ve left me naked since I’ve been here.” Feeling warmed by the man’s body heat, Tony leaned in close to his new cell mate, resting his head against the man’s shoulder. 

“Where they kept me before was cool, but I had clothing and a blanket.”

“No such amenities here.”

“And they forced us to work out and fight. They would bet. We were allowed to shower after the fights.”

“Ah, well, I don’t have to leave to shower. They bring a hose over and wash me down. I guess that’s why they have a drain in the floor.”

“Not to mention the lack of a toilet.”

“That is true. None of the comforts of home.”

“I can’t offer you much,” said Gibbs as he shifted onto his side, bringing Tony down with him. “But I can try to warm you up.”

Lying on his side, Tony had his back to Gibbs’ chest as they spooned. Gibbs had an arm over Tony’s side, reaching around and holding his hand.

“Gibbs, I’m really hoping that’s a service revolver you’ve managed to sneak in.”

Gibbs laughed easily. “I wish it was. I think they drugged my food before they brought me over here. I’ve been hard since breakfast.”

Tony thought back to Eduardo’s comments. He’d said something about pornos. Something about using Tony in porno films and having an alpha male to match him up with.

“Gibbs, would you say you’re an alpha male?”

“I suppose most people would. I run my team.”

“Great.”

“Why?”

“I really don’t think you want to know.”

“If it has something to do with you and me or getting out of here, let’s hear it.”

“The guy I put away, his daughter is Crystal. She brought me here, claiming she was going to keep me imprisoned as long as her father is in jail. That could be a really long time. They would shoot me up with stuff and beat me, but I think she got tired of it.”

“Why do you think that?”

“I was just waking up groggy from being dosed again and I heard her talking to her brother about me. He was asking if he could have me if she was done with me.”

“Maybe he’s going to train you for the fights.”

“That’s not what he said. He said he makes pornos. Gay porn. And that he had the perfect alpha male to match me up with.”

“I see.”

“Are you the photogenic sort, Gibbs?”

“I’ve been told I was. The real question is, how do we get ourselves out of here?”

“This place? It’s like trying to break out of jail. Worse since they keep us drugged up. It’s like trying to escape the psycho ward.”

“Not impossible.”

“Yeah, the Indian Chief made it.”

“Who?”

“The Indian in _One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest_ directed by Milos Forman. Masterpiece. Really put Jack Nicholson on the map. At the end of the film, Chief Bromden breaks out a window and escapes.”

“If that’s the case, we have a problem.”

“What’s that?”

Gibbs eyed the room slowly. “No windows.”

“Maybe not here, but they have to have windows around here somewhere.”

“You just keep thinking, Butch. That’s what you’re good at.”

For the first time, Tony grinned broadly at his roommate. “Gibbs, did you just make a movie reference?”

“ _Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid_ , now that was one hell of a good movie.”

“That it was,” agreed Tony as he snuggled closer to the warmth his partner provided. “Redford and Newman at their very best.”


	3. Chapter Three

Once a day, Gibbs was removed from their cell and led away to work out and shower. Although they had no way to know the exact time, the pair agreed that it seemed that their food trays began coming more frequently. The extra energy helped Tony regain the sparkle in his eyes and made him even more fidgety and talkative.

The day they awoke to find a jug of water, along with two toothbrushes and toothpaste seemed like Christmas to Tony. “Finally!” he expressed as he ran over to the two cups, one set was green and the one blue. “Which one do you want?”

Gibbs smirked briefly. There was a lot to Tony and he learned more each day. The fact that something so simple could cheer his mood in this place warmed his heart. “I’ll take the blue.”

“Is this an eye thing, Gibbs?”

“Sure,” he said with a smile. “I thought it would make it easier to remember.”

Wasting no time, Tony immediately brushed his teeth. “Do you think the guards would freak out if they came in and found me in spasms with my mouth all foamy?”

“I doubt they would even notice.”

“Minty fresh,” Tony announced after rinsing. “You know that tingling feel minty freshness gives you?”

“Yeah.”

“I could suck your cock and give it a little extra minty fresh tingle,” offered Tony. “You never know when they will take all this luxury away from us.”

“Later,” responded Gibbs, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“It’s not like there’s much else to do in here,” Tony grumbled as he took a seat in the corner.

Minutes later, four attendants arrived in their tyvek suits. The pair both looked up. Gibbs had already been taken out recently for his daily shower and work out. Two of the men made their way over to Tony while the third stood between them and Gibbs with a stun gun ready to fire. The fourth remained at the door.

When they dropped off Tony a couple hours later, he was unconscious. The men left him dropped into a heap by the door. The moment the door was locked, Gibbs made his way across the room. Tony’s skin was blotchy in some places and discolored to pink and red in patches. That’s when he noticed that most of Tony’s body hair had been removed. His back, chest and legs had clearly been waxed. As he carefully turned Tony over, he found that Tony’s crotch had been waxed as well.

“That’s got to hurt,” he said as he sat back and waited for Tony to regain consciousness.

Another tray of food had arrived and Gibbs chewed on a piece of French bread as he watched Tony across the room. When he grew tired, he sidled up beside Tony, holding him close to keep him warm and went to sleep.

The next time the men arrived, they untangled Gibbs from the still unconscious Tony and hauled him away.

Tony awoke alone in the room. Blinking his eyes, he wiped the saliva that had trickled from the corner of his mouth. A tray of food was near the door. As usual, Gibbs had only taken half and left the rest for Tony. Sighing as he ate, he wondered where Gibbs was and how the hell they were going to get themselves out of this mess. He had long ago given up the hope of being rescued.

This time Gibbs was returned to their cell naked, drugged and dumped inside the door. As soon as the door was locked, Tony scrambled across the room.

“Gibbs, can you hear me? What did they do to you?”

Struggling to push himself off of the floor, Gibbs shook his head. “I think I just met Crystal, pretty blond bearing a syringe.”

“That sounds about right.”

“She gave me something.”

“Take it easy, Gibbs.” Tony did his best to corral Gibbs and comfort him. “It will wear off eventually.”

“Tony, why am I naked?”

“Probably for the same reason I’m waxed baby smooth. They’re up to something. If we’re dragged off to a room with a camera, I guess we will be starring in Eduardo’s next porno. The offer of a blow job is still good. If we’re due in front of the camera, we might want to get in some rehearsal time. Just saying.”

Gibbs looked up at Tony incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“If you weren’t so groggy, you would have noticed that my cock has definitely responded in a positive way to your nakedness. I was attracted to you before, but now, just wow. It’s not like there’s much else to do around here. Not like we’re ever going to be rescued. We may as well go out with a bang. Right?”

“Don’t ever give up hope,” Gibbs managed before drifting into unconsciousness once more.

Tony clung to Gibbs’ sleeping form, attempting to keep them both warm in the cool room. By the time Gibbs woke up again, Tony’s hard cock was against his ass and there was another tray of food left by the door.

“Are you hungry?” whispered Gibbs, unsure if Tony was awake.

Tony’s mumbled reply was muffled, his lips against Gibbs’ skin. “I could eat.”

After the pair untangled their limbs, they made their way over to the food tray. It was as boring as ever, but they both knew they had to eat to keep up their strength.

“Not as easy as it looks, huh?” asked Tony as he chewed a bite of his sandwich.

“What?”

“Being naked all the time.”

“I’d hate to have to fight naked.”

Tony smiled. “It could be fun. You could turn it into a mutual masturbation wrestling match and see if anyone wins that bet.”

Gibbs’ expression was serious. “There’s nothing fun about their fights. I’ve seen men killed because they didn’t win their match.”

“I’m sorry, Gibbs.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s a sign of weakness.”


	4. Chapter Four

Hours later, both men were taken from their cell. Minutes later, Tony found himself separated from Gibbs, back in the white room. The crew led him into the room silently and forced him onto the cold, metal table once more. It didn’t even faze him when Crystal appeared to give him another shot.

“It’s a big day for you, Tony. I hope you enjoy it.”

Refusing to respond, Tony stared at the ceiling and let the drug seep into his system. It always made him lethargic and sleepy. Closing his eyes, he hoped they’d allow him to rest up and awaken back in his cell with Gibbs.

He worried about Gibbs being taken away. Maybe they were going to make him fight again. He had told Tony he hadn’t been made to fight since he had been brought to Tony’s cell, but that was no guarantee he’d never be taken to fight again. Knowing that going to a fight meant Gibbs may not return to him at all made Tony anxious.

As Tony lay on the table, he was aware of movement around him. Opening his eyes to a thin slit, he saw several men moving in lighting equipment and three large cameras. Finally Eduardo appeared and walked over to the table.

“Ready for your debut?”

Tony saw no reason to respond. Staring at the ceiling, he calculated the odds of him being able to slip out amongst all these people. Probably not good. And then what? Where could he go stark naked?

“Okay, everyone, ready on the set?” called Eduardo.

Several responses tumbled across the room as everyone took their places. Eduardo walked around the room a few times and explained what sort of angles he wanted and how the lighting should be. Once he was satisfied, he took a seat. His chair was a few feet away, looking over Tony atop the table.

When Eduardo nodded, a couple of the men came over to the table, pulling Tony onto his feet. “Stay just like that. Don’t move until you’re told,” he was ordered. 

A swish of the door attracted everyone’s attention. Standing up straight, Tony immediately recognized the newcomer to the room as Gibbs dressed up like a doctor, in green scrubs, latex gloves and a mask. Holding his ground, he watched as Gibbs made his way across the room.

“Bend him over the table,” demanded Eduardo.

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony’s back. “Play along. It’s better than the alternative,” he whispered softly.

With his brain foggy from the drugs, the words didn’t really gel in his mind as they flittered around like elusive butterflies. That was where he tried to keep his head, chasing after the meaning of Gibbs’ few words.

Sprawled across the cold metal table, Tony didn’t resist as Gibbs spread his legs apart and ran a well-lubed finger up his ass. Before he really registered what was happening, Gibbs had his cock shoved balls deep into Tony’s ass, thrusting away as the cameras rolled and Eduardo continued to call out directions.

After a break, Tony sat against a wall and watched as some of the men brought in a chair and a desk. A while later, one man grabbed Tony’s arm, lifting him up and dragging him over to the chair, before forcing him to sit.

They had kept Gibbs across the room and led him over to the desk, motioning for him to sit in the chair behind the desk, across from Tony. The mask, cap and latex gloves were gone, but the green scrubs remained.

Thoughts were finally forming in Tony’s brain. Eduardo was shooting a porno with Gibbs and Tony. A short chuckle escaped him. What doctor wears scrubs to an examination? And what doctor would have their patient completely naked, especially in their office? Gibbs’ eyes caught his and quieted him, as the blue eyes were not at all amused.

Once the shooting resumed, the pair were seated for a couple of minutes before Gibbs stood and motioned for Tony to stand up. As he stepped around the desk, Gibbs shed the scrubs, then reached for Tony, kissing him deeply.

Tony’s automatic reaction was to wrap his arms around Gibbs’ torso and lean into the kiss. Gibbs danced the pair closer to the desk, lifting Tony up and seating him at the edge before pushing him down. Standing between Tony’s legs, Gibbs continued kissing him as he grabbed Tony’s thighs to settle him into a better position.

Settling back easily, Tony found himself aroused. He didn’t care about the cameras or the other men in the room. Gibbs’ body was warm, slightly damp and smelled great. Inhaling deeply, Tony closed his eyes and pulled Gibbs down closer.

“Take me,” he mumbled into Gibbs’ ear.

“Fuck him,” yelled Eduardo. “Fuck him hard. Pound that ass.”

Despite the hard desk beneath him and his legs being held up in the air, Tony did his best to concentrate how Gibbs filled his hole and tried shifting angles until he felt his prostate being rubbed with every thrust.

“Oh, Gibbs!” he called involuntarily. “Oh fuck.”

As soon as Gibbs ejaculated and stepped back from Tony, two men stepped forward to grab his arms and led him out of the room. Remaining limp on the desk, Tony stared up at the ceiling reveling in the euphoric state Gibbs had put him into. His arms and legs dangled over the edges of the desk until two of the men grabbed him, lifting him off the table and dragging him across the room to the kennel. Once he was shoved inside, Tony curled himself up into a ball and drifted almost immediately to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

When he awoke, Tony found a plate of food waiting beside him. There were still several men milling about the room, discussing things with Eduardo. He watched them as he nibbled his meal. There was a lot of pointing and some slight adjustments to the camera positions. Tony wondered if it was even the same day or if everyone had gone home and returned the following day to shoot more footage. It felt as if the drugs had worn off.

A pair of the handlers finally pulled Tony from his kennel and adorned him with a set of matching wrist bands and a collar, all thick black leather with silver studs. Minutes later Gibbs appeared through the door dressed in black leather chaps, which left his butt cheeks exposed, a matching vest and a cowboy hat. In his right hand was something that looked like a whip.

Resisting did not deter the handlers from hauling Tony across the room. They attached him by his wrists and ankles to some new wooden piece in the center of the room. It was similar to a vaulting horse, wooden with the body covered in leather, but with posts on either end that his wrists were strapped to, holding him standing nearly upright. Even bound to it, his face was clearly visible. Gibbs approached him from behind as the cameras began to roll.

The scene started with Gibbs swatting at Tony’s back and butt cheeks with the whip he carried. It was so light-weight, it didn’t even break the skin. Tony felt Eduardo still wanted a show, so he acted like the beating was causing him pain. When Eduardo called for a change, Gibbs opened a large wooden box on the now covered metal table.

“Use those nipple clamps,” said Eduardo.

Clanking sounds were heard has Gibbs rummaged through the selection, then made his way around to the other side, attaching the clips to Tony’s nipples.

“Get out the green dildo,” Eduardo called. “You’re going to give him the giant pickle tickle in this one.

It wasn’t long before Tony felt the oversized dildo being forced into his ass. He wanted to protest that the size was too much, but he didn’t dare. 

“Slap him,” demanded Eduardo.

Tony felt a solid slap to one butt cheek as the dildo was forced in again. After a few slaps, Gibbs changed over to the other side.

“Twist it,” came Eduardo’s next order. “Push it in deeper.”

When Gibbs leaned close, Tony could feel the hard cock against his thigh. The sounds he made appeared to please Eduardo, although he couldn’t have stopped the groaning if he tried. The dildo was stretching him and felt hard and rough. It felt as if it was tearing him up inside.

“Grab one of those cock rings,” came the next command from Eduardo.

Reaching around Tony, Gibbs managed to get the ring fastened around his cock.

“Kiss him. Hard.”

Lifting up and turning Tony’s head, Gibbs shifted until he could kiss him fully, pressing his tongue in and nipping at Tony’s lips. Using one hand, he supported Tony’s neck, the other at his torso to steady the pair.

“Damn, that’s hot,” commented Eduardo. 

A whimper escaped Tony as he began panting. He loved that Gibbs was warm and felt damp, smelling as if he had just stepped out of a shower. Anything Gibbs was taking from him, he gave willingly.

“Release him and take him to the bed. I want to see you throw him down hard.”

Pulling out the dildo, Gibbs tossed it aside. It was simple to unfasten the hooks that held Tony’s wrists and ankles immobilized. Taking Tony’s full weight, Gibbs lifted him up and carried him to the bed before throwing him down.

“Again!” directed Eduardo.

The pair repeated the scene several times before Eduardo was satisfied.

“Take him. Be rough.”

After getting Tony settled on his back, used leather straps to fasten his wrists to the headboard. Gibbs tossed the nipple clamps aside and nipped at Tony’s left nipple first, taking it between his teeth and flicking his tongue across the hardening bud, then repeated the process with the other one. Moving downward, he licked his way across Tony’s torso, swiping his tongue across Tony’s cock before nipping at his inner thighs.

As Tony moaned and arced on the bed, tugging against his wrist constraints, Gibbs lifted up his hips, slipping a pillow underneath, then lined up his cock and drove in fully. Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s and rocked his hips, thrusting himself balls deep into him.

As Gibbs fucked Tony, the room was silent around them. Except for the whirring of the cameras and their own moans, there was nothing to be heard. Closing his eyes, Tony imagined he and Gibbs were alone at a seaside cabana and having sex because they wanted to, not because Eduardo was forcing them to.

All too soon for Tony, it was over. Gibbs ejaculated deep inside of him, then collapsed on top of him. They were both sweaty from their encounter and panting to catch their breath. Tony continued to tug against his restraints, but failed to get himself loose.

Slowly the chatter returned to the room and some of the guys stood around a computer, reviewing the footage. Eventually some of the handlers separated Tony and Gibbs, stripping them naked before leading them off to the showers. 

It was the first hot water shower Tony had since he’d been kidnapped. It almost brought tears to his eyes to finally feel both warm and clean again. He would have remained under the warmth until it cooled, but within minutes the shower was turned off and a rough towel was shoved into his hands. After quickly drying off, the pair were hustled back to their cell where they found food waiting for them.

“They told me what they were going to do if I didn’t play along. They would have whipped you for real, drawing blood. They said they would cut you and make you bleed, implying you may be losing certain body parts, like a few fingers and perhaps even your penis. You really pissed this Crystal off, I guess.”

“Both of them. I got the most of the evidence to put their father in jail for running drugs and guns, with a few hits on top of that. Maybe for the rest of his life. What did you do to wind up here?”

“Wrong place, wrong time. My partner and I were on a lunch break and thought we heard bullets fired. I think we walked into a dispute with a rival drug distributor. I got caught up between a couple big guys.”

“Mafia muscle.”

“They wouldn’t let me go because of what I had seen. My fighting skills apparently impressed them.”

“If we ever get out of here we’re going to have them on drugs, kidnapping, illegal fights and who knows what else.”

“Pornos,” Gibbs reminded him.

“It wasn’t bad. Except for the dildo. And the cock ring.”

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs held him close. “I just wish it wasn’t in front of Eduardo and his crew.”

“Ah, I tuned them all out. Wouldn’t it be funny if their porno got them busted? I mean, what if someone looking for one of us sees it.”

“Don’t remind me. I have a friend in the FBI. I wouldn’t doubt it that he’s the one who would be tagged with finding me. I would never hear the end of it if he saw those clips.”

“You look good as a doctor. And as a leather-clad cowboy, yippee yi yo, as hot as a desert sun. That kissing scene was a total turn on. I wish our first time wasn’t in front of an audience. I did my best to tune them out and focus on the two of us. I pretended no one else was around.”

That was all the encouragement Gibbs needed to claim Tony’s mouth once more. “I wish they had let me use a condom.”

“I swear, Gibbs, I’m clean. I’ve always used condoms before with both men and women. I’m totally clean.”

“I didn’t, with my wives. One of them was cheating on me.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it until you have something to worry about,” Tony offered, returning Gibbs’ kisses. “Crystal had her brother set me up with you to torture me. Little does she know that she did me a huge favor by putting us together. Best sex ever. I mean that.”

Taking his time, Gibbs left trails of kisses across Tony’s neck and face, caressing him as he went. “I could get used to this.”

“But will you feel the same once we’re out of this place?”

Reflecting deeply, Gibbs hesitated as he thought about their situation and what would change once they were rescued. “Sure. Why not?”

Tracing the length of Gibbs’ jawline with his index finger, Tony said, “Because things are different out there. If we weren’t as desperate, naked or force fed drugs, would you still be interested?”

Rubbing Tony’s arm, Gibbs smiled. “I will admit, I don’t think I ever would have considered sleeping with another man before, but being with you feels so right.”

This time Gibbs was determined to make love to Tony on his own terms, without an audience. 

Lying back, Tony enjoyed the caress of Gibbs’ hands across his skin and the gentle touch of his lips brushing across his own. They had time for now. Mostly they were left alone other than having trays of food shoved beneath the door of their cell and Gibbs being removed on occasion to work out and shower. 

Focusing on the man beneath him, Gibbs teased his hole with the tip of his finger, then pressed his cock against it. Tony was still well lubricated from their earlier dalliances. Grunting as he pushed inside, he thrust in deeply.

He began slowly until Tony tightened his muscles around his cock. The hot, tight warmth drew him in. Burying his head into Tony’s neck, Gibbs steadied his pace briefly, before pushing back and quickening it once more. Watching Tony for a reaction, he noted the look of satisfaction as his lover relaxed and enjoyed their encounter.

Tony’s recently waxed skin was smooth to the touch, warm and just beginning to feel damp with sweat.

“Fuck,” blurted Tony. As Gibbs began rubbing his prostate, Tony pulled him down, kissing him and allowing his tongue to slip inside of Gibbs' mouth. The feeling of ecstasy developed in his stomach, then radiated throughout his body as Gibbs climaxed, collapsing on top of him.

Exhausted, the pair settled into a sated sleep for several hours.


	6. Chapter Six

Still reveling in his post-coital bliss, Tony was shocked when rough hands grabbed him, one across his mouth. Within seconds, he was removed from his cell and hustled down the hallway and back into the white room where he was strapped down to the metal table again. People moved around him, dressed in their tyvek suits. An IV was attached to his arm and he was fitted with a catheter as well.

He knew it was futile to attempt conversation. Crystal surely paid the crew well and had ordered them not to speak or react to Tony. Once he was secured and a plethora of sensors attached to him, he was left alone in the room with a mask strapped over his nose and mouth. It was noticeable when it was turned on. He could feel the light pressure of air moving around the mask. It didn’t smell foul or make him sleepy, leaving him to wonder what it was.

When Gibbs awoke, two of the handlers were pulling him to his feet and Tony was nowhere to be found.

“Where’s Tony? What did you do to him?” He asked as they dragged him away from the cell.

They didn’t answer. They never did. After being dressed, Gibbs was forced to work out and shower, then was returned to his old cell, the one he was in before he had ever been put with Tony. Clasping his hands around the bars, he attempted to dislodge them or bend them, but they failed to be moved by his efforts.

Days passed by with no contact with Tony. Thoughts of Tony filled Gibbs’ mind. No matter how many times he asked about the younger man, he was ignored or beaten, but never given an answer.

Despite being pressed back in rotation of training and fighting, Gibbs’ thoughts remained on his new friend and what was happening to him. It was Tony’s safety that concerned him rather than his own.

Then one day an opportunity presented itself. The air conditioning in his section had stopped working. Gibbs noticed there was a breeze coming in from one of the corridors. Fresh air meant an open door or window somewhere.

Taking his time in the showers, Gibbs straggled behind. He’d been around long enough to know the routine. There were fewer guards than charges, so most of the guards went with the main group of captives as they returned them to their cells. They’d be gone at least fifteen minutes before anyone came back to hurry him along. Lingering behind, Gibbs found himself alone in the showers with only one guard waiting outside and he was talking on the phone, paying more attention to his conversation than to Gibbs.

Leaving the shower running, Gibbs silently dressed and made his way to the doorway. Realizing that the remaining guard had wandered a few feet down the hallway as he attempted to get a better cell signal, Gibbs watched for an opportunity. Observing carefully, Gibbs waited until the man turned, having his back fully toward Gibbs for just a few moments.

Putting his sniper training to good use, Gibbs made his way down the hallway silently, watching out for additional guards. Listening intently with every step he made, he knew he couldn’t dawdle. It was only a matter of time until the guard ended his call and came looking for Gibbs and not much longer before the other guards returned to the immediate area.

Following the breeze, Gibbs quickly made his way through the corridors. It only took a few minutes to find the door that was propped open, guarded by one man, holding a rifle. Although he wasn’t on the phone, Gibbs found the man taking a smoke break and was able to sneak up behind him, twisting his neck sharply. Afterward, Gibbs dragged the man’s body into the shrubs and kicked the dirt around to eliminate the drag marks.

Leaving the man’s lifeless body behind, Gibbs stealthily plotted his course away from the building. Using the brush and greenery as camouflage, he swiftly distanced himself. Several yards away he smiled when he heard the alarm going off. He was sure it was alerting everyone that a prisoner was missing. It was only a matter of time until the dead guard was found near the door.

Knowing he had to move fast, Gibbs wasted no time in making his way to a road and flagging down a passing motorist. “It’s an emergency,” he promised the driver. “I really need to use your phone. Unless you want to call 911.”

The man looked Gibbs up and down, unsure if he was on the level or not. Keeping an eye on his passenger, the driver he dialed. “I just picked up this guy and he says he has some sort of an emergency.” After a pause, he continued, “I don’t really know.” Glancing at Gibbs, he handed over the phone. “The operator needs more information.”

Grabbing the phone, Gibbs spoke hurriedly. “My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. I need a full team out here now. Can you patch me through to the FBI?”

Unhappy with the delays the operator caused as she asked questions attempting to ascertain the details of the situation, Gibbs hung up the phone and dialed a different number. “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. I need you to patch me through to Agent Tobias Fornell immediately. It’s an emergency.” 

A few moments passed as Gibbs waited, trying to remember to breathe. “Fornell!”

“Gibbs? Where the hell are you? We’ve been searching for you for days.”

“Trace this cell phone and get as many teams out here as you can. I wasn’t the only one taken. We’re dealing with the Mafia. These people are heavily armed and I think they know I’ve escaped. I don’t want any of the other prisoners injured.”

“Sit tight, Gibbs. We’re on the way.”

Remaining in the other man’s car, Gibbs evened out his breathing. There was no use in panicking. He couldn’t help the others if he panicked. Several minutes later, he noticed the driver was staring at him.

“What?” Gibbs snapped.

“Are you really an Agent?”

“Federal Agent, yes. I appreciate your help. Do you mind staying around a few more minutes?”

“No, it’s fine. I was on my way home from helping my kid pick up some new furniture and getting it into her apartment,” the man explained. “I better call my wife though, and let her know I’ll be a little late.”

The faintest smile crossed Gibbs’ face. He remembered having to explain himself to wives before. The reminiscing passed quickly and his thoughts turned back to Tony, hoping they weren’t too late to help him.

It was close to an hour after he had originally called that several cars began arriving nearby. Tobias Fornell walked over to where Gibbs was waiting and tapped on the window. “My car, Gibbs.”

“Yeah, sure.” Turning to the driver, he offered his thanks.

As soon as they were alone, Gibbs held up his hand to stop Fornell from asking questions. “We don’t have any time to waste. Trust me on this, Tobias, you will find several people being held hostage there. We need to move before anyone else is hurt or killed.”

“I have a warrant on the way. How many captives are we talking about?”

“I’m not sure, exactly. They’re good at keeping people separated. I saw a few while working out or in the shower.”

“Working out? Shower?”

“They’re forcing the captives to train and fight. They bet on the fights. Some are to the death. It can be brutal. I’ll fill you in on the details later.”

Fornell ran his eyes over Gibbs, noticing the scratches and bruising. “You didn’t…”

“Kill someone? Not a captive. I took out one of the guards when I escaped.”

Tobias nodded as he watched agents from the FBI, NCIS along with local officers and the SWAT team getting ready.

“There’s an undercover Baltimore Detective in there. He’s in the most danger. He really pissed off this woman and her brother when he collected evidence that set up her father to be arrested. I’m most concerned for his safety. They put us together for a while. We grew close.”

“How close?”

Gibbs glared.

“As close as you and me?”

“Well, I can’t see him marrying any of my ex-wives.”

“We are going to do our best to get everyone out unharmed.”

It wasn’t long before the warrant was delivered. Gibbs stayed in the car, watching as Fornell put a plan together and divided the agents into teams, giving each team a specific goal. Twenty minutes had passed before Fornell returned.

“Let the teams go in and clear the building, Jethro. Then you can go in and search for your cop friend.”

“He’s a Detective.”

Gibbs agonized over Tony while Fornell ran the operation. He’d managed to wrangle Fornell’s phone away long enough to call Ducky asking him to come to the scene. Ducky arrived before the compound was cleared for entrance. 

“You are worried,” Ducky noted as the pair stood beside Fornell’s car awaiting word they could move in.

“He’s a good kid, Duck. And this woman he pissed off really has it out for him. They run drugs and she was always shooting him up with stuff. I have good reason to be worried.”

“It sounds as though you do.”

Ducky kept an eye on Gibbs as he paced impatiently around the car and complained about how long it was taking to clear the area. Over an hour later, Fornell approached them, a dour expression on his face.

“What?” Gibbs asked sharply. “Did you find Tony?”

“No fatalities on either side,” said Fornell. “We found most of the captives in cells, like you said. One was alone in a sterile room, strapped down to a metal examination table.”

“Yes, that has to be Tony. Is he okay?”

“We need to transport him to a hospital.”

“What’s wrong with him?” questioned Gibbs as he took two steps toward the main building in the compound.

“Unknown. They have him unconscious and strapped that a table with a lot of sensors, IVs and some sort of breathing apparatus. They have the room secure, isolated, under quarantine. We need to find out what we’re dealing with.”

“I’d be happy to offer my expertise,” Ducky added.

The three men made their way through the main entrance. Gibbs watched as the bad guys were separated from their captives and handcuffed before being hauled away. Paramedics were called in to ensure the hostages were doing okay and to advise if any needed a trip to the hospital.

Gibbs recognized some of the faces. A few had scrapes, cuts and bruises, but none too severely injured.

Fornell led the way into the observation room. Gibbs remembered the tinted windows that overlooked the white room. It was his first time on the other side. It was a smaller area than he had thought. Crime scene analysts were taking pictures, dusting for fingerprints and dismantling the computer system.

“Don’t touch anything,” warned Fornell.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “It’s not our first crime scene.”

“Oh, my,” exclaimed Ducky as he walked close to the window and looked below. 

A moment later, Gibbs was at his side. “No one has gone in that room yet, have they?”

“No,” Fornell replied. “We didn’t know if it was safe.”

“Safe? We need to get in there and check him out. He’s unconscious for Pete’s sake.”

“Jethro,” Ducky began. “He’s in isolation. Those lights flashing are a warning of a Bio-Hazard situation. We must proceed with extreme caution.”

“Ducky! He may be dying in there! We can’t just stand here and watch him die.”

Putting up his hands defensively, Ducky attempted to calm his friend. “I will suit up and go check him out. We have to assume they have him in there, in a room with negative air pressure, for a reason.”

As much as Gibbs wanted to suit up and go with Ducky, he could read the expressions on the faces of Ducky and Fornell. It was obvious they both preferred he remain out of the way and watch from a distance.


	7. Chapter Seven

Standing to one side as he assisted Ducky in suiting up, Gibbs wished there was more he could do. “We have to save him, Duck,” he offered quietly.

“There’s no reason to worry until we have something to worry about.”

The comment brought a smile to Gibbs’ face. “Tony said something like that when we shared a cell.”

Placing a gloved hand on Gibbs’ arm, Ducky attempted to ease his troubled thoughts. “He may only be sleeping. At least he’s alive.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I can tell that all those monitors he’s hooked up to are registering signs of life.”

Making his way into the room, Ducky took a better look at the monitors. He set about disconnecting the IVs and passing them through the door to be collected and tested by the FBI.

“I was hoping one of those was for hydration and the other was keeping him unconscious,” said Ducky as he continued checking out Tony’s condition. “His heartbeat is strong, blood pressure normal.”

Next, Ducky removed the breathing mask from over Tony’s mouth and nose, holding onto it as he observed no noticeable change in Tony’s breathing. “This should be checked out, too. It could be what’s keeping him unconscious, as well.”

Minutes passed by before Ducky was joined by three others in the room, all suited up as a precaution.

“Hi, I’m Doctor Brad Pitt. No relation to the actor. We were sent to prepare the patient for travel.”

“Where are you taking him?” questioned Ducky.

“Bethesda. We’re going to keep him quarantined until we determine if he has been infected with anything contagious. This is Emma and Doug, both here to assist.”

“I am Doctor Mallard, NCIS.”

“I was unaware there was a medical team at NCIS,” mentioned Brad as he checked Tony’s eyes for their reaction to light.

“I’m an ME.”

“Your presence is a little pre-mature in this case, don’t you think?” asked Brad as he continued his examination.

“I was called in to help assess the condition of the captives. This one seems in fairly good health for now. I disconnected two IVs and was hoping that would bring him around.”

As if on cue, Tony blinked his eyes open.

Ducky laid a hand on Tony’s arm. “Detective DiNozzo, can you hear me?”

Looking up, Tony felt groggy and wondered where he was. His mouth was terribly dry. Closing his eyes, he hoped all the light and strange masked faces would disappear.

“Detective DiNozzo?” Ducky tried again.

“He appears to be in good enough shape to travel. We have a specially equipped ambulance waiting outside,” Brad said.

Ducky watched as Emma and Doug zipped Tony into what appeared to be a white bag, similar to a body bag. Tony shook his head from side to side as they hooked him up to a small respirator to help him breathe. After that, they settled a large white hood over his head, overlapping his bag to his shoulders. There was a large clear area over Tony’s face allowing him to see what was going on. He appeared confused, but wasn’t acting combative.

“I’ll leave your name at the nurse’s desk, Doctor Mallard,” offered Brad. “In case you want to follow up with his condition.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Ducky watched as the Bethesda team whisked Tony away, settling him into the ambulance.

Once he was out of the negatively pressured room and had removed his protective suit, Ducky found his way back to Gibbs. “We should get you checked out as well, Jethro.”

“I’m fine. What do they think is wrong with DiNozzo?”

“Unknown at this time. He seems out of it, but he has likely been drugged. We’ll know more after they run some tests. The question is why they were keeping him in a negatively pressurized room. It implies a contagion.”

“More tests?”

“They will be keeping him quarantined and under observation at Bethesda until they determine if he has been infected with anything.”

“He could still die?”

“It is a possibility. We won’t know until the tests come back. It could be days before they’re sure. However, if he has been infected with something, his health will likely begin to spiral downward. Then it’s only a matter of determining what it is and how to treat it.”

“So he’s going to be alright?”

“Jethro, I don’t know. Until the tests are back, there is no way to tell. It may be something curable or incurable or may be nothing at all. Doctor Pitt has offered to keep me in the loop.”

“Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“Bethesda.”

“It’s a wise choice, Jethro. You should be checked out completely. You will need a clean bill of health before going back into the field anyway.”

“I’m not going for me. I want to keep an eye on DiNozzo.”

“I will go with you to see if they’ve learned anything. As long as you’re there, you might as well get checked out.”

It took the pair a few minutes to find the area where DiNozzo was being treated. Doctor Pitt allowed them into the observation area. DiNozzo was lying in a bed in a glass walled room.

“It’s negatively pressured,” explained Doctor Pitt.

“Will that help him get better?” Gibbs asked.

“It helps cut down the possibility of others contracting the illness, if he is contagious.”

“Can I go in and sit with him?”

Doctor Pitt scratched his chin as he thought about allowing Gibbs inside. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. Not until we know what he has. He’s beginning to show signs of respiratory distress. There’s no reason to expose you until we know more.”

“What about the air pressure thing? Doesn’t that kill whatever bugs are flying around in there?”

“Not necessarily. I promise to keep Ducky in the loop. The FBI and CDC are both working hard to identify what he’s been infected with.”

Ducky chatted with Doctor Pitt and observed Gibbs watching over DiNozzo.

“How long have they known each other?” asked Doctor Pitt.

“Only since being taken captive. Jethro said they were put in a cell together for a while. He’s very concerned about this one.”

“I thought they’d known each other longer.”

Gibbs returned to work after being cleared for active duty. The hospital became a daily stop for him, on his way home. Sometimes Doctor Pitt was there, other times it was Doctor Mayfield or Doctor Pata. The nurses Emma, Doug and Karen also rotated shifts, taking turns watching over DiNozzo. 

Even from outside the room, Gibbs could see Tony’s health slipping away. His skin seemed pale, almost translucent under the blue lights. His growing weakness was obvious and his respiratory issues became worse each day. It bothered Gibbs that there was nothing he could do to help. He hated feeling helpless.

“He was infected with Y Pestis,” Doctor Pitt offered one day.

“Y Pestis? I’ve never heard of that,” replied Gibbs.

“It was more commonly known as the Plague.”

“As in the Plague from the Dark Ages? How did they get their hands on that?”

“There are labs that still work on trying to find cures for such things. The strain was probably stolen and sold on the black market. You can go in and sit with him, if you would like.”

“He’s no longer contagious?” Gibbs asked.

“No. They determined this strain had a suicide chain in it. That’s not uncommon these days with lab created contagions. In the event something does slip out of the lab, it would hopefully prevent it from spreading too far.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“It’s hard to say, Gibbs. He was a strong, healthy young man. If anyone would be able to survive this, he would have a very good chance. However, this is a particularly serious and deadly disease.”

“But he hasn’t spread it to anyone?”

“No. The medical staff took precautions and we were all under observation during the time he was contagious. Even if any of us had been infected, we’re also past the contagious stage. All we can do is watch him and hope he begins to improve. There is no miracle cure for the Plague, I’m afraid.”

“What kind of chances does he have?”

“It’s hard to say, exactly. In the Dark Ages, the survival rate was around fifteen percent. Tony’s in better general health than most people would have been back then. There’s not much we can do for him, but certainly we offer better medical care than what was available in the past. That will give him a better chance to survive.”

Nodding slowly, Gibbs sighed, then made his way to Tony’s bedside. Sitting in the chair provided, Gibbs reached over and brushed the hair from Tony’s forehead. His skin was sweaty and clammy to the touch.

“Tony? Tony can you hear me?”


	8. Chapter Eight

Gibbs made a point to check on Tony daily. His health continued to deteriorate and he began to have coughing fits, sometimes expelling splatters of blood into the cloth Emma held over his mouth. The staff did their best to keep Tony elevated into a sitting condition as it appeared to ease his breathing issues slightly.

Most of the time, Tony slept. There were days he didn’t wake up the entire time Gibbs was there. Ducky often stopped by as well, discussing Tony’s case with the doctor on duty while Gibbs sat with Tony, holding his hand or straightening his hair.

Several days passed before Tony started to get better. His coughing fits eased until he rarely left splotches of blood behind. His eyes cleared a little more each day. Barely eating anything left him thin and pale.

“You need to eat to get your strength back,” urged Gibbs as he pushed a meal tray closer to Tony.

“You take half. It will be like old times.”

“I already ate. It’s your turn.”

“Please, Gibbs. I can tell you don’t eat regular meals and this is far more than my stomach will hold.”

“If I eat some, you promise to eat, too?”

“Sure.”

Eyeing the food on the tray, Gibbs took half the sandwich, then nodded at Tony. “Your turn,” he said between bites.

Tony delved into the pudding first, then tasted the soup, before deciding it was okay. At least it was good enough to eat and didn’t bother his stomach.

“It’s all a blur,” Tony admitted.

“What?”

“Getting rescued. The Doc told me you escaped and brought in the FBI. Saved everyone.”

A smile lifted the corner of Gibbs’ mouth. “I did what I had to do. They had already separated us. I hadn’t seen you for a few days. I saw a chance and took it.”

“How did you do it?”

“The air conditioning went out. At least where I was being kept. I could feel a breeze coming from somewhere. I took my time in the shower until I was the only one left and the sole guard was paying more attention to his phone call than to me.”

“Nice,” Tony nodded. “Thank you. Really, Gibbs. I would have died if you hadn’t gotten help.”

“I don’t know about that. They seemed to have some medical knowledge.”

“Yeah, enough to infect me with this crap. I couldn’t have lasted much longer though. I was already fading before they took me out of there.”

“Glad I could help,” insisted Gibbs as he patted Tony’s arm. “Do you have family? Someone to stay with once you’re released?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Single, no kids. No siblings.”

“Same here. Well, divorced. Three times. What about your parents? Aunts? Uncles?”

“My mom died when I was a kid. Driving drunk and ran off the road. Only one uncle and he’s not well. Lives in England.”

“My mom died when I was young, too. Cancer.”

“Sorry, Gibbs.”

“I’m sorry about your mom, too. What about your dad?”

“He never wanted anything to do with me. Once mom died, he shipped me off to boarding schools. He paid extra for them to keep me over holidays and sent me off to camps in the summers. He took me on a business trip once. Hooked up with a woman and forgot all about me. He left me in a hotel for days. He really beat my ass when he saw the room service bill.” The memory brought a chuckle, which led to a coughing fit.

Reaching across the short distance between them, Gibbs patted Tony’s back. “My relationship with my dad has been a bit strained. My mom was around in bad shape for a while and he always seemed to be flirting with other women. She was barely in the ground before he started dating again. I never really forgave him.”

“Do you keep in touch?”

“Not really.”

“I don’t keep in touch with my dad either. I lost count of how many times he’s been married since my mom. He’s always more interested in money and living the lifestyle of the rich and famous than giving a damn about his son.”

“The doctors won’t release you unless you have someone to stay with.”

“Well, I don’t know who I could get. I can take care of myself.”

“They need someone to watch over you, in case you relapse.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, you will. You’re also going to stay with me until you’re cleared to stay on your own. Do you need me to get anything for you from your apartment?”

“I better check the mail. I’d just come off of deep undercover where I’d paid everything in advance for months. I don’t want to get behind.”

“I can check the mail and your bills. Anything else?”

“I’ll have to go with you. I don’t have the keys. They were on the counter. Unless Crystal or her goons picked them up. I don’t even know how long I was gone. I hope they didn’t evict me or anything.”

Gibbs could see the panic rising in Tony’s eyes. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“I need to talk to the building manager. He’ll have to let me in.”

“I will drive you. When you’re ready.”

“Gibbs, I was born ready,” said Tony, pushing back the sheet and blanket.

A firm hand was all Gibbs needed to push Tony back into the bed. “Not until the doctors release you.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Two days later, Tony was released into Gibbs’ care. Nurse Emma brought Tony down to the front of the building in a wheelchair, remaining with him as Gibbs brought his truck around.

As soon as the vehicle was in park, Gibbs leapt out and assisted Tony out of the chair and into the truck. After saying their good-byes to Emma, Tony gave Gibbs turn by turn directions to his apartment.

“It will take me a few minutes,” warned Tony as he opened the door and stepped down from the truck.

Gibbs was there in a moment, grasping Tony’s arm to help balance him. “Take all the time you want. I’m going with you.”

As dizziness took hold of Tony, he nodded and was silently glad that Gibbs was at his side. Their first stop was at the manager’s office.

“DiNozzo! I wondered what happened to you.”

“Locked myself out. Do you mind letting me in?”

“Sure thing.”

Tony’s set of keys were indeed on the counter where he remembered leaving them. He thanked the manager for letting him in and promised to get the rent check dropped off.

Flopping onto the couch, Tony admitted, “I’m exhausted. I’ve done nothing but sit in a truck and walk up a couple flights of stairs and I am totally exhausted.”

“Relax, Tony. Take as long as you need. Doctor Pitt said you’d need to take it easy. If there’s anything you want me to do, say the word.”

“I’m just going to rest for a minute.” With that said, Tony closed his eyes and leaned back.

Gibbs sat at the far end of the sofa, lifting Tony up and sliding beneath him before settling his head into his lap. With a slight smile playing across his lips, Gibbs watched Tony, running his fingers through his hair. “I meant what I said before,” he whispered.

“Yeah,” mumbled Tony. “I appreciate you letting me stay with you. I don’t think I could do much on my own. So weak.

Leaning down, Gibbs brushed a tender kiss across Tony’s forehead. “I meant that I’m still interested.”

Tony’s eyes blinked open immediately. “You what?”

“You asked me if I would feel the same once we were rescued. I do.”

A broad grin made its way across Tony’s face as he turned onto his side and snuggled against Gibbs’ lap.

Gibbs let the younger man sleep for an hour before waking him up with a gentle shake to his shoulders. “Do you want me to pack a suitcase for you?”

“I think I can manage,” Tony replied as he struggled to his feet. After taking two shaky steps, he turned back to Gibbs. “I’m going to need your help. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

“Sign of weakness, yeah. I am weak, Gibbs. I can barely stay on my feet.”

Gibbs was at Tony’s side in a moment, taking his arm and helping him into his room. It took longer than it should, but together the pair managed to pack a suitcase, a few personal items from Tony’s bathroom and found Tony’s checkbook. On their way to the truck, they stopped off at the mailbox and collected Tony’s bills.

Several minutes later, they arrived at Gibbs’ house. After helping Tony inside and getting him settled onto the couch to rest, Gibbs returned to the truck to retrieve Tony’s suitcase.

“You can stay on the couch or I can take you upstairs if you prefer staying in a bed.”

Tony turned his eyes to the staircase. “I think I’m good down here for a while.”

“Ducky will stop by now and then to check on you. If you ever need anything while I’m at work, you can call me. Or Ducky.”

“I hate feeling so weak and helpless.”

“You’re recovering from major illness. It’s going to take some time. You need to rest up and get better.”

Tony’s eyes were already closing as he nodded and curled up on the couch. Standing between the living room and dining room, Gibbs watched Tony for a while, glad that he could help. A few minutes later, he went into the kitchen to make some fresh coffee, then settled at the table, reading the paper.

As the days passed by, Tony regained more of his strength. Gibbs was delighted when he came home on day to find Tony at the stove cooking dinner. Silently walking up behind him, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“I’m home,” he whispered.

“I hope you like pasta,” offered Tony.

“Sure. It smells great. How did you get to the store?”

“My partner, Danny. He stopped by to see how I was doing.”

Slowly backing away, Gibbs winced and cleared his throat. “I didn’t realize.”

“What?”

“That you were with someone.”

Tony couldn’t hold back the laughter. “Danny’s my partner at the precinct, Baltimore, PD. Nothing more than that, I promise you.”

“It’s good to hear you laugh.”

“It’s nice to have something to laugh about.”

“You can’t let this bout with the Plague bring you down all the time. It’s over and you survived it. Have you been doing your breathing exercises?”

“Yeah. I’ve been going outside and trying to walk a few blocks, too. Ducky said it would take a few weeks to really get back in shape.”

“You’re still welcome to stay as long as you like.”

“Thanks, Gibbs. I thought I’m might be about ready to tackle the stairs.”

Gibbs glanced out of the room toward the stairs for a moment. If Tony had been walking a few blocks, surely he could handle the stairs. Then it dawned on him. The bed was upstairs. Making his way back over to the stove, Gibbs gave Tony another hug from behind and kissed his check. “Stairs are good. It’ll help you getting your strength back.”

As the pair began eating, Gibbs complemented Tony on the meal. “Fit for a king. Who knew you could cook?”

“My mom taught me. She was from England, but learned a lot after she married my dad. She wanted to learn how to cook a good Italian meal.”

“It’s very good.”

“All made from scratch,” promised Tony as he chewed a bite of garlic bread.

“If you want to spar sometime, I can take you to the NCIS gym.”

“Is that how you stay fit?”

“That and chasing the bad guys. I run a few laps when I can.”

“Maybe we can run together sometimes. I’m a runner. I try to play basketball with some buddies at the precinct when we have the time.”

“What’s bothering you, Tony?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can tell. Something has been on your mind for days. What is it? If you’re worried about your job with the PD, don’t. I’d hire you at NCIS in a heartbeat.”

“Really?” Tony asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes. I’ve already talked to my Director about it.”

“Definitely something I’d consider.”

“If you’re feeling up to it, I’ll take you to work tomorrow. I’ll show you around and you can see what you think.”

“I’d really like that. Seeing you in your natural habitat.”

“You think NCIS is my natural habitat and not being in the basement working on my boat?”

“Admit it Gibbs. Work is your life. You’d drop your planer in a moment if they called you into work. I can’t see you taking off work to sandpaper your boat.”

“You got me there.”

“The job isn’t what’s been bothering me, though.”

“Then what is it? Maybe I can help.”

Diverting his eyes downward, Tony spoke lowly as he stared at the table. “The pornos.”

“The pornos?”

When he raised his eyes up to meet Gibbs’, they watered as he held back the tears. “When they were filming, I tuned everyone else out, so it was only you and me. But I can’t bear the thought of anyone I work with finding out about those and getting a copy. You don’t know these guys. If one of them finds out, everyone in the entire precinct will have a copy the next day.”

Gibbs smiled and reached over, covering Tony’s hand with his own. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I don’t? Because I’m coming to work with you at NCIS? They’re still out there.”

“No, they aren’t.”

“They aren’t?”

“Nope. They shot the footage, but still had to edit it down and they were going to dub vocals over it. They just used us for the physical acts. They use voices from other people. I guess it’s easier to have captives perform sex acts than to get a good reading out of them.”

“Damn, Gibbs. I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say in one sitting.”

“Did it help?”

“Definitely. I was worried my father might even see it. Things are bad enough between us, but if he and his friends ever saw me in a porno, I would never hear the end of it.”

“Fornell’s team found some film that was being worked on, but it seems to have disappeared.”

“Disappeared?”

“Fornell did me a favor. The footage with us has been destroyed.”

“Destroying evidence is a crime.”

“True. But he owed me. Of course, now, I owe him.”


	10. Chapter Ten

The next day, Tony accompanied Gibbs to the office, smiling as he rounded the cubicle walls and seeing the place where Gibbs worked for the first time.

“This orange, man, it is wild. And those skylights, how do you get any work done?”

“I spend a lot of time out in the field.”

“And he works after dark a lot,” added the man at the corner desk. “You don’t even notice the skylights at night. Stan Burley.” Standing up, Stan offered his hand.

“Anthony DiNozzo, Detective with Baltimore PD.”

“Nice. Already giving my seat away, Boss?” Stan asked, eyeing Gibbs.

A smile played across Gibbs’ lips as he took the chair behind his desk. “You’re the one who wanted to leave. Thought I’d bring him by to see if the seat fit.”

“I thought it was time I took a gig as Agent Afloat.”

“What’s that?” asked Tony.

“Working on a ship. Lots of travel.”

“You’d be bored, DiNozzo,” Gibbs insisted. “Hardly ever get a murder or grand theft auto.”

“Boss has a sense of humor,” divulged Stan. “Sometimes you need a shovel to find it, but it is there.”

After flipping through a stack of messages on his desk, Gibbs rose to his feet and signaled for Tony to follow him. Minutes later, they entered Autopsy.

“You know Ducky.”

“Good to see you with some proper color in your cheeks, my boy. I was rather worried about you in the hospital,” said Ducky.

“And this is Gerald Jackson, Ducky’s assistant.”

Standing over a metal table and a corpse, listening to an iPod, Gerald smiled and waved, but continued with his work.

Taking the stairs, the pair made their way up one floor to the Forensics lab. Even halfway down the hall, Tony could hear the music blaring. 

“Wow, it sounds like a party.”

“It’s a party every day here at NCIS,” claimed Gibbs as they entered the lab. “Abby, Tony DiNozzo. Tony, Abby.”

After exchanging a brief greeting, Tony began walking around eyeing all the machinery. “This is a lot of stuff. Techie stuff.”

Walking around her table, Abby slapped Tony’s hand as he was about to touch Major Mass Spec. “Well, I get a lot of work done. I need all the machines to do all the work. Did you bring me any new evidence today, Gibbs?”

“Not yet, Abs. But the day is still young.”

“That it is. Are you taking Junior out into the field?”

“He’s been in the field. He’s a Detective.”

“Really?”

“Balimore PD, Homicide,” interjected Tony.

“Not bad.”

“Not bad?” asked Tony.

“He’s done worse.”

“Worse?”

Turning her gaze to Gibbs, Abby asked, “He hasn’t met Viv yet, has he?”

“Not yet,” replied Gibbs as he motioned for Tony to follow him out of the room.

“Who’s Viv?”

“New Rookie they stuck me with. With Stan taking an assignment as Agent Afloat, I really need someone on the team who can watch my six. Viv is not that person.”

“And you think I am that person?”

“I’ve read your file and talked to your co-workers.”

“Well, you can’t believe everything those guys say.”

“They all said you were an amazing Detective, great undercover and that you have a high solve rate.”

“Of course, _that_ is all true.

“Are you ready for a change of pace? I’d like you on my team.”

“At home or at work?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Stepping closer, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s ear. “Both.”

In the elevator, Gibbs waited a moment, then flipped the switch to stop the car. “Don’t get me wrong, DiNozzo. I want you on my team. I want you at home. But those are separate things.”

“Are you embarrassed for people to know you’re with another man?”

“It’s a distraction at work. I do not need distractions at work. If you come to work for me, no one in the office needs to know about our personal relationship. At NCIS, I have a job to do and that gets one hundred percent of my concentration.”

“And at home, I have to fight for your attention with a damn boat and a bottle of bourbon.”

Stepping into Tony’s space, Gibbs closed in until their noses almost touched. “We all need our hobbies. I work a lot of hours. If you come to work for me, there will be days that you work a lot of hours, too. If we are on a hot case, you won’t get to go home at five o’clock. I will tell you when you can go home. Clear?”

“Crystal.”

“It’s a lot of time together. No one needs to spend twenty-four seven with another person. We all need some space. I build a boat, you can go running or watch your movies.”

“But we will have some time to spend together, away from the office, right?”

Leaning forward, Gibbs pressed his lips against Tony’s. “Yeah, we will have some private time together. At home.”

Backing away, Gibbs flipped the switch to release the car. At the next floor they stopped on, DiNozzo followed Gibbs down the hallway into the Human Resources room.

“Gibbs, you are one devious man.”

“Come back to my desk once you’re done. I’ll take you out to dinner to celebrate.”

“So, what do you think?” Gibbs asked hours later, as the pair shared a booth in his favorite diner.

Craning his neck, Tony eyed the décor. “I was hoping NCIS had a better budget when they go head hunting.”

Gibbs smiled easily, reaching for his coffee cup. “This isn’t on the agency. It’s on me. I just like this place. It’s clean, good food, friendly service, reasonable prices. They take good care of me here.”

“I can see that.”

“Are you interested? I won’t waste any more of your time if you’re not. It’s okay either way. You have to do what is right for you.”

“Why do you want me on your team?”

“I told you. I’ve read your file and talked to your team in Baltimore. I need someone to watch my six. I want someone there who is of your caliber. You don’t waste good, Tony. You are good. I feel your talents may be wasted in Baltimore.”

“So, it’s not for personal reasons?”

“Like?”

“Like so you can watch me and make sure I’m not cheating on you.”

Remaining silent for a full minute, Gibbs studied Tony’s expression. When he spoke, his voice was at a whisper. “Do I have to watch you? If I’m going to be with someone, they need to be one hundred percent committed. If you’re not ready for that, then there is no reason for us to pursue a relationship together.”

Tony slowed his chewing as he mulled over Gibbs’ words. Then man’s glare was intense. “I must admit, I haven’t done well at the commitment thing before. I think I’ve never found the right person before.”

“Am I the right person?”

“I think you could be.”

“The job and my home are two separate offers. You can choose one, the other, both or neither.”

Dropping his eyes to Gibbs’ hand settled on the table beside his plate, Tony longed to reach out, to touch. “Yes. To both.”

Gibbs’ smile brightened his face. “I think you’ve made a wise choice.

Later that night the pair walked up the stairs in Gibbs’ house together. “Isn’t the boat going to miss you?” asked Tony as they made it to the top of the staircase.

Gibbs’ settled his hand at the small of Tony’s back, gently directing him into the bedroom. “It’s an inanimate object, DiNozzo. It doesn’t have any feelings one way or the other.”

Taking Gibbs’ hands into his own, Tony intertwined their fingers and walked backwards toward the bed, pulling Gibbs along with him. “I want you to make love to me, Jethro.”

Closing the distance between them, Gibbs kissed Tony, backing him toward the edge of the bed, pushing him down. Wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck, Tony returned the kiss as he let Gibbs settle on top of him.

A few minutes later, Gibbs pushed himself up enough to pull off his shirt, then stood up to remove his pants.

Tony watched with interest. “This is a change of pace. Me wearing clothes and you naked.”

“I was hoping you might want to join me in the being naked thing.”

“On it, Boss!” Tony had spent years perfecting how to shed his clothing quickly and was back on the bed naked in a matter of seconds.

Taking his time, Gibbs caressed Tony’s bare skin as he resumed kissing his lover. Being the first time they were intimate in his own bed, he wanted to take his time, to savor each sensation.

Relaxing against the mattress, Tony closed his eyes, his arms wrapped loosely around Gibbs’ neck. When Gibbs’ mouth found his, he returned the kiss fully, enjoying the contact and eventually allowing his tongue to slip into the warmth of Gibbs’ mouth.

“I wish I could stay here forever.”

Gibbs smiled, running his fingers through Tony’s hair, then leaning in to nuzzle his neck. “You can stay as long as you want. I could spend a lifetime learning to love you.”

“As long as I let you out of the house to work, now and then.”

“That and the occasional trip to the basement.” 

Their bodies were warm together, barely dampened where they touched. Shifting on the mattress, Gibbs rolled Tony onto his stomach and reached for a tube of lube. “I went shopping. Just in case.”

“Hmm, nice,” mumbled Tony as he melted under the touch of one of Gibbs’ hands on his back. 

“Hands and knees,” ordered Gibbs.

Releasing a grumbling sigh, Tony did as he was told, spreading his legs apart as Gibbs pressed a finger into his hole, followed by another one, preparing him.

Leaning over Tony’s back, Gibbs nipped his ear, then whispered, “If you want me to stop, tell me.”

“I don’t want you to stop.”

With a grin, Gibbs lightly smacked the back of DiNozzo’s head. “If it starts hurting.”

“It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

“The drugs they had you on might have dulled the pain.”

“I’m fine, Jethro,” Tony said, turning until he could kiss Gibbs’ lips.

Once he entered Tony, Gibbs shifted the pair to their sides, using one hand to turn Tony’s face until they could kiss.

Tony could feel the tickle of Gibbs’ chest hair on his back and wondered if he should allow his back and chest hair to grow back or continue shaving. He made a note to ask Gibbs at a later time. Reaching for his own cock, Tony began pumping the shaft, attempting to match Gibbs’ strokes. After he felt Gibbs climax, he increased his speed until he ejaculated across his hand and the bed.

Minutes later, he headed to the bathroom, returning with a small towel to clean up. 

“Anything else you need, DiNozzo,” Gibbs asked sleepily.

Tony wiped down his lover’s body as well. “I can wash the sheets tomorrow.”

“You might be washing the sheets a lot. Just warning you.”

“I was hoping you had more than one set.” After tossing the towel back toward the bathroom, Tony settled back into the bed. 

Gibbs sidled up next to him, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his skin. “I’m letting that slide just this once, but in the future, the towel gets hung up or tossed in the hamper.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Leaning back against the pillow, Tony laced his fingers behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. “Boss?”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking, maybe next week we can paint your room another color.”

“What color?”

“Anything but white. I’ve had enough of white rooms for a while. And definitely not orange. There’s enough orange at NCIS. How about blue?”

“You keep thinking, DiNozzo. That’s what you’re good at.”

~END~  
December 1, 2013  
© 2013 by Jacie


End file.
